


Imagination Rattling In Its Cage

by BelladonnaInBloom



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, Mostly just stream of consciousness yearning with a little smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaInBloom/pseuds/BelladonnaInBloom
Summary: Ada fantasizes about the first time she’ll see Hecate again after a long absence.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	Imagination Rattling In Its Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week One of Hackle Lemonade Challenge: Firsts.  
> Title from If It Isn't Her by Ani DiFranco

The ride back was taking far longer than Ada imagined it ought to be. Wasn’t that always the way? Coming home always seemed to take an eternity, and the more she pictured how desperately she wanted to arrive, the slower time seemed to drip. The miles stretched out before the tip of her broomstick, still faithfully pointed due north towards that warm embrace she so wanted to reach. 

She hadn’t wanted to leave Hecate for so long. Not that two weeks was really so long in the grand scheme of things, although it had certainly felt that way. Ada supposed that it was a hazard of mixing business with pleasure; she had become so used to seeing Hecate nearly every waking moment that a week apart could feel like a lifetime.

They had mirrored a number of times over the course of her absence but it was never the same. Somehow that face in the glass was such a pale imitation of Hecate, so detached from the real thing. It was devoid of so much- the smell of her, the casual brush of her fingers, the gentle burn of her magic as it chased through the air around them.

God, she could practically see her, practically feel her. Ada’s thighs clenched around the broom between her legs, more aware of the handle than she probably would have been otherwise.

Ada’s imagination felt sharpened by the absence, or perhaps she was just more willing to heed its enticing call while up in the misty darkness without anything to distract her mind from wandering into the night ahead... 

There was nothing quite as sacred as that first touch, long awaited. That first brush of her fingers over the fabric of Hecate’s dress, warmed by the pale skin beneath it.

By now, she had memorized every inch of her, every aspect. The bitter taste of wine upon her tongue, the sweetness of her thighs. She could almost call up the scent of her. Her hair- the scent of jasmine, like darkness and silver and shadows. It was a maddening shade of a memory that faded whenever she got too close.

She could picture the curve of Hecate’s back, the way it looked bare and arched, reflected in the mirror across the room, the way the muscles of Hecate’s abdomen clenched as she rocked above her face. 

She could almost feel the hard press of Hecate’s jaw beneath her fingers as Ada wound a hand around her throat from behind, and the soft thrill of wetness as she traced Hecate’s lower lip with her thumb. The way Hecate’s pale cheeks could almost burn her lips as she kissed them, so flushed would she be by the time she was calling out Ada’s name and forgetting her own.

A sharp howl of a dog below caught Ada’s attention. It was almost a physical sensation as her mind was forced back to reality. How long had she been lost in this hazy delirium of tongues and lace? How long had her eyes stared forward, glazed and blind to anything other than what she wished was before her? It could have been a minute or an hour, either way she would have believed it. 

The twilight lit trees below looked identical to the ones she had passed earlier, but as she gazed forward, there it was- an indistinct stain on the horizon, a darker shade of grey against the dusty mauve of the sky beyond, the castle.

Ada landed hard on the ground. It was not her most graceful dismount from a broom, but then again, at this point she was just grateful that she hadn’t crashed. 

She dashed through the corridors, hoping she was right about where Hecate would be. How could she stand it if she opened the door and Hecate wasn’t waiting for her, or god forbid, wasn’t alone?

With an almost existential anxiety, Ada opened the door so quickly that it practically swung off of its hinges. 

Hecate looked up from her book and rose from her chair at the sight of Ada. They stared at each other for one shuddering, pregnant pause. 

“Ada, I didn’t expect you so ea-” Hecate began to say, but was stopped abruptly by a kiss so forceful it almost bruised both of their lips in over eagerness. 

Ada wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist and pushed her against the desk, lifting her hips up onto the top, never breaking the contact of their lips. 

When she began to trail her kisses down Hecate’s neck, Hecate was panting. “I don’t even get a hello?” she asked, in mock admonition. 

“There will be time for hello’s… later,” Ada said with a wicked grin, as she began to unbutton Hecate’s shirt and felt the beating of a frantic heartbeat beneath her ribs.

“I’ve been thinking about you... this,” Ada said as she slid Hecate’s skirts over her hips. Her hands slid up Hecate’s thighs, as soft as she’d imagined, as warm as she’d hoped. 

“I-,” Hecate began but her sentence dissolved into a soft moan as Ada slid two fingers inside her. She rocked her hips gently against Ada’s rhythm. “I’ve been thinking about you too,” she managed to choke out as she reached her hands shakily behind her to steady herself. 

When Ada’s tongue found its place between Hecate’s thighs, she could feel long fingers in her hair, unconsciously working in strained, rhythmic little grasps as she basked in her own pleasure.

When Hecate came, she cried out in a strained, strangled kind of moan. Which, in Ada’s opinion, was a far better greeting than any hello could have been.


End file.
